


Coat Check

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coat Kink, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen Warren can't have what he wants, he finds a way to have the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat Check

Ignoring the coat-check boy’s surreptitious glances, he thumbed through corduroy and camelhair, tracing the line of hanging garments. He fingered a butter-slick leather, shook his head – too fine, too clean – and sighed as he found it: rumpled, rough. Perfect.

Clutching his prize, Stephen considered the nervous boy, and moved on. Boys were an easy commodity, and the one Charlie soon procured by his directions was far better suited to his purpose: older, but svelte enough to yield beneath seduction, conquest.

‘Put this on.’ He shoved the leather jacket into the rentboy’s quick hands. ‘And I’ll be calling you Sam, understood?’


End file.
